


the unexpected blessing

by baekdyo



Series: isko!au : the sequel [3]
Category: ISKO!FRIENDS AU
Genre: 71 lezgo, Ate Christia wag mo ko patayin, F/M, LOVE YOU MAMSH, OC X MEMBER TO BESH PLEASE EXIT IF UNCOMFY KA, Sequel, This is a work of fiction, implied s e x y t i m e, knock on wood, slight nsfw, wew
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdyo/pseuds/baekdyo
Summary: mapagkakasya kaya ni Minseok ang 70 sa Honda Civic niya? tune in!





	the unexpected blessing

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a work of fiction. i do not own the characters but i do own the plot of the story. whatever personality the character shows here does not reflect their real life persons. this is just how i view them.
> 
> this is also a part of the sequel i'm doing for the series i made for my friends. if you're interested to read, enjoy! if you're uncomfortable, please click on that exit button. thanks!
> 
> to mamshie christia,
> 
> sobrang late na nito? but finally? ito na! hmu if you need the detailed 71 experience HAHAHAHA i knocked three times sa wooden table ko after writing this please don't kill me haha enjoy! pasensya na sa late na regalo! miss ko na kayooooo ♡
> 
> love,  
> ao3 [ex-user] kaimchana
> 
> [please play 214 by JM De Guzman kasi kanta 'yon ni isko minseok kay isko christia hehe ♡♡♡♡♡]

“Seok. Minseok, ano ba, malelate na tayo.” Tinulak-tulak ni Christia ang boyfriend niya pero humigpit lang ang yakap ni Minseok sa kanya. “Minseok-”

“Hindi yan, akong bahala sayo,” natatawang sabi ni Minseok, his breath tickling the skin of his girlfriend’s neck. Pinagpatuloy niya ang pagdampi ng labi mula sa juncture ng leeg at balikat ni Christia pababa sa collarbones nito.

“Fuck, babe, mamaya na kasi- Ah. Tangina, Minseok,” Christia moans, leaning her head on the wall behind her when Minseok sucks a hickey on the dip of her chest. Pababa na ng pababa yung dulas ng kamay ni Minseok mula sa bewang niya papunta sa may pwet niya at dito na siya tuluyan tinulak ni Christia palayo. Namiss man niya ang boyfriend niya at gusto man niya umisa muna bago sila umalis, kailangan niya magpigil kung ayaw niyang kalbuhin siya ni Rosslyn. 

Hindi naman na lumaban pa si Minseok, umatras na ito after giving his girlfriend a kiss on her lips. Christia glared at him but Minseok only smiled and wiggles his eyebrows at her in return, his hand squeezing her ass before patting it and turning around to walk towards their room. 

“Ang horny mong gago ka!” sigaw ni Christia mula sa posisyon niya sa gilid ng fridge nila. Napairap na lang siya na may kasamang ngiti sa mukha niya noong marinig niya ang reply ni Minseok.

“Ikaw din naman!”

  
  


***

“Tangina.” 

“Same,” bulong ni Christia habang naluluha-luha pa sa napapanood niya ngayon na nag-a-unfold sa harap niya. Si Junmyeon, iniabot niya kay Chanyeol ang gitara na kanina ay hawak niya, nakaluhod sa harap ni Karishma habang may isang malambing at puno nang pagmamahal na ngiti sa mukha niya.  _ Tangina nga naman talaga. _

Parang lahat sila nagpipigil ng hininga. Natatae na si Christia sa kaba kasi parang ang bagal bunutin ni Junmyeon yung singsing sa pocket niya, medyo nawawala na yung gulat at luha sa mukha ni Karishma.

“Sir, keri ba today?” Komento ni Toni na patuloy nagvivideo sa dala niyang camera na ikinatawa naman nilang lahat. Sinagot siya ni Karishma ng isang “tangina mo, bakla ka talaga ng taon, wag excited!” habang binatukan naman ito ng boyfriend niyang gwapo, matangkad at matipuno bago siya akbayan at hilahin para i-kiss sa noo.  _ Wow sweet.  _

“Ano tinitignan mo?” bulong ni Minseok sa tenga niya. Napalingon siya dito nang maramdaman niya ang dahan-dahan pag-abot nito sa kamay niya. “Gusto mo na din ba magpakasal?”

Napatulala si Christia sa tinanong ni Minseok. 

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. 

Basa ng labi.

Iwas ng tingin.

Parang natatauhan siya nang biglang tumawa ang boyfriend niya. “Uy joke lang. Ano ba kasi tinitignan mo?”

“H-ha? Ah. Wala. Si Toni tyaka yung boylet niya. Matagal na niyang jowa yan?” Nagkibit-balikat lang si Minseok pero naramdaman ni Christia na medyo lumuwag ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya.  _ Shit. _

Matagal-tagal na din simula nung inumpisahan ni Minseok ang pagbibiro nito kay Christia kung gusto niya na bang ikasal pero tuwing nababanggit ito, hindi maiwasan ni Christia na matahimik bigla at mag-overthink.

Panganay siya sa magkakapatid at hindi naman siya galing sa mayaman na pamilya. Kailangan niyang tulungan ang mga magulang niya - kahit may trabaho naman parehas sa kanila - sa pagtaguyod sa pag-aaral ng mga kapatid niya.

Don’t get her wrong, gusto niyang pakasalan si Minseok. Naimagine na niya noon pa lang kung ano ang magiging buhay nilang dalawa. Nung nag-decide sila mag-live in, nalaman nila parehas na okay silang magkasama sa bahay at sa buhay. Nababalance nila ang isa’t-isa. May mga misunderstandings at away, pero never naman ito naging dahilan para mapagod sila sa isa’t-isa dahil hangga’t maaari ay pinag-uusapan nila. 

Pero parang hindi pa oras. At hindi rin siya sure kung seryoso ba ang boyfriend niya.

Napalingon na lang si Christia nang biglang naghiyawan ang best friends niya at isa-isa silang yumakap kina Karishma at Junmyeon para i-congratulate ang dalawa. Parehas umiiyak ang magjowa at naging dahilan naman ito para makalimutan muna ni Christia iyong iniisip niya. Inaasar nila si Karishma dahil ito ang unang ikakasal sa kanila and at the same time, kinocomfort nila ito dahil nagsisimula na din ito sa tirada niya na baka naman hindi totoo ang mga nangyayari.

Naging masaya naman ang outcome ng plano ni Junmyeon until he hugged Minseok and said,

“bro, ikaw kailan?”

Nagkatinginan sila ni Christia. Para bang tumigil din ang lahat para abangan ang sagot ni Minseok. Natahimik silang lahat at magsasalita na sana si Christia pero inunahan siya ni Minseok na binigyan muna siya ng isang understanding at puno ng pagmamahal na ngiti na para bang sinasabi “okay lang. Alam ko naman”.  _ Ano bang ginawa niya noong past life niya para magkaroon ng isang Kim Minseok sa buhay niya? TYL! _

“Nako, matagal-tagal pa. Pag-iipunan ko muna para mapagawa ko na mansion ni Mayora,” biro nito. Humarap ulit ito kay Christia na medyo naluluha na pala. Agad naglakad papunta sa kanya si Minseok para yakapin ka.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” 

Umiling-iling lang si Christia at kumawala sa bisig ng boyfriend niya para ngitian ito. “Nothing. Thank you.”

Ngumiti lang din pabalik si Minseok at hinalikan siya sa noo.

“Cubao X, guys?” 

***

“Gago, kinidnap na ata ni Kyungsoo si Nay Ross,” bitaw ni Toni pagkaupong-pagkaupo nito. Hawak-hawak nito ang phone niya at nakakunot noong tumingin kay Christia. “Mamsh? Try mo kaya tawagan? Nagri-ring lang phone ni Kyungsoo eh.”

Medyo wala sa sariling tumango si Christia at kinuha ang phone niya na may isang missed call at tatlong messages, pagkabukas niya nito, napangiti na lang siya.

**_Direk Gaga_ **

_ hoy babae _

_ di na kami susunod ni soo _

_ nasa up fair kami hehe :”> _

**_Xtia Large_ **

_ Malandi ka! _

_ Ingat labyu :* _

“Hindi na daw sila susunod,” paalam ni Christia sa mga kaibigan nila. Pare-parehas silang nanlaki ang mga mata at nagkatinginan na ikinatawa naman niya. “Kayo naman! Ilang years hindi nadiligan si Rosslyn, hayaan niyo na!”

“Sa bridal shower ni Karishma bawal absent ha,” announce naman ni Aiah. Naging simula ulit ito ng pang-aasar sa bagong engage nilang kaibigan na parang sasabog na kamatis na sa sobrang pula at hindi mapigilan ni Christia mag-reminisce at mapaisip.

Ganito din kaya magiging reaksyon nila kapag sila na ni Minseok ang ikakasal? Aabot ba sila ni Minseok sa point na ‘yon? What if mag-break pala sila?  _ Tangina ng isip ko? _

“Mahal,” napalingon si Christia sa boyfriend niya na yumakap sa kanya, Minseok leaning his head on Christia’s shoulder and dropping a kiss on the skin of her neck. “Kanina ka pa tahimik. Hindi ko alam kung dahil lang ba wala si Rosslyn or pagod ka talaga from work. Penny for your thoughts?”

“Hindi ba pwedeng bills kasi mas kailangan ko yung papel kesa sa barya,” nakapout na sagot ni Christia kay Minseok na natawa naman. Humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya bago ito umakma na i-kiss siya sa cheeks pero syempre, dakilang cockblocker ang mga tropa niya. Noon pa naman. 

Random na naalala ni Christia yung isang time na ginabi sila ng practice noon sa dulaan, isang buwan na sila ni Minseok at isasabuhay na sana nila ang 71 na joke niya noon dito sa likod ng civic ni Minseok. Nasa leeg niya noon ang mga labi ng boyfriend niya, ang kamay nito’y dahan-dahan bumababa galing sa balikat niya pababa sa braso niya na nakadantay lamang sa upuan at papunta sa bewang niya. Ramdam na niya din ang kaibigan nito sa legs niya nang biglang may kapreng kumatok sa bintana ng heavily-tinted na sasakyan ni Minseok at sumigaw.

_ “Kuya Minseok, start na daw ng practice!” sigaw ni Chanyeol sa isang natatawa at malaking boses. “Mamaya mo na simulan si Ate Chris,” tuloy nito bago nila narinig ang pagtakbo nito palayo. _

_ “Putangina,” bulong ni Minseok bago isuklay ang daliri niya sa buhok niya at tignan si Christia na natatawa sa ilalim niya. “Hindi nakakatawa, Chris.” _

_ “Cute mo,” ito lang ang nasabi niya noon at mga limang minuto ulit siya minomol ni Minseok bago may kumatok ulit sa bintana. This time, isang pamilyar na boses na ng babae ang tumawag sa kanila. _

_ “Por diyos por santo, mamaya na kayo gumawa ng milagro diyan!”  _

_ This time, parehas na sila natawa sa gigil na boses ni Rosslyn at dali-daling nag-ayos para bumalik sa auditorium. _

  
  


“Hala, tumatawa na mag-isa. Kuya Minseok, baka nauubusan na ng bait?” biro ni Baekhyun sabay tungga sa bote niya ng beer. Binato ito ni Minseok ng tissue bago humarap kay Christia.

“Huy, saya mo na ngayon. Nag-aalala na ko, babe.”

“Gago, naalala ko lang kasi yung ano-”

“Anong naalala mo mumsh,” sabat ni Toni na nag-wiggle pa ng eyebrow niya sa kanilang dalawa. Napailing na lang si Christia at binato din ito ng tissue. 

“Mga chismoso’t-chismosa talaga kayo kahit kailan,” tawa niya at kinuha ang beer sa kamay ni Minseok para inumin ito. “Actually, pagoda na din talaga ako. Kaya mauuna na kami! Tita na eh, pasensya.”

Nagpaalam na din si Minseok sa mga kaibigan at sinundan ang girlfriend niya na tumayo na after mag-iwan ng isang libo sa mesa. Naghiyawan naman ang mga kaibigan nila at nag-thank you sa dalawa bago asarin ang mga ito.

“Kuya Minseok, pagod daw ah! Easyhan mo lang!” sigaw ni Sehun sa mga ito.

“Use protection, mga bakla!” sigaw naman ni Karishma.

Sabay silang humarap sa mga ito bago nila parehas itaas ang middle finger nila at sabay sumigaw ng “fuck you, mga gago!”

  
  
  
  


“Akalain mo ‘yon, si Karishma pa mauuna ikasal sa inyo. Was she the youngest?” tanong ni Minseok pagka-start na pagka-start niya ng sasakyan niya. Naramdaman ni Christia ang mga mata nito sa kanya pero hindi niya ito pinansin dahil bumalik ang mga tanong sa isip niya. Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang may kamay na umabot sa sarili niyang nanlalamig na pares.

“Kanina pa lumilipad isip mo, okay ka lang ba?” this time, rinig na ang pag-aalala sa boses ng boyfriend niya pero tinignan niya lang ito para mag-offer ng isang reassuring na ngiti. 

“Okay lang ako,” Christia assures his boyfriend, squeezing Minseok’s hand in hers. “Pagod lang siguro.”

Minseok hums before focusing his attention on the road, driving towards their home. 

_ Home.  _ Ilang years na rin silang magkasama sa bahay at kung tutuusin, kasal na lang talaga ang kulang. Legal papers at vows na lang, g na agad sila.

Pero alam ni Christia na hindi ganoon kadali yun. Ilang beses nya na rin naisip ito. Ilang beses na rin niyang nahanap ang sarili niya na nakatulala sa computer niya matapos ang isa na namang overtime work, comforting herself na uuwi naman siya sa isang Minseok na laging may ngiti at yakap na nakahanda para sa kanya. Para pawiin kahit kaunting parte man lang ng pagod niya.

May isang beses pa nga na naiplano na niya kung paano ang kasal nila. Gusto niya simple lang. Mga close lang na kaibigan at malalapit na kamag-anak nila ang invited but knowing her mom, pati siguro chismosa nilang kapitbahay invited din which is okay lang. Para mai-flex niya ulit gaano ka-gwapo at ka-responsable ang boyfriend niya na inaakusahan ng kapitbahay nila na sugar daddy niya.  _ Tangina, ‘di ba?  _

_ Understandable naman kasi papasa naman si Minseok,  _ natatawang isip ni Christia. 

Balik tayo sa wedding planning ni Christia.

Gusto niya syempre maganda yung wedding gown. Naalala niya na napag-usapan na nila ‘to ni Minseok noon, nung parehas silang pagod sa trabaho at nagtitingin si Christia ng kung anu-ano sa pinterest. Nakakita siya ng isang maganda pero simple na wedding gown at pinakita ito kay Minseok.

_ “Beb, ano tingin mo dito?” Minseok looks up from his laptop to look at his girlfriend’s phone, his eyes slowly turning to her form before he hums and goes back to his work.  _

_ “Masyadong revealing. Pero siguro if hindi V yung neckline, okay na. Maa-accentuate yung collarbones mo. And yung flow nung gown sakto sayo kasi matangkad ka naman,” sagot nito nang nasa laptop pa rin niya ang focus. _

Kung sa iba siguro, iisipin nila sinabi lang yun ng boyfriend nila to stop the conversation pero that time, Christia knows na Minseok means it. It was always like that with him. Never niyang inignore o isinantabi yung mga sinasabi ng girlfriend niya. Kahit na may iba siyang ginagawa, kapag kailangan ni Christia ng makikinig, nakaready agad si Minseok. 

Dis-oras na rin ng gabi kaya naman hindi na nagtataka si Christia kung bakit wala ng sasakyan sa daan. Buti na lang wala pa rin traffic dahil for sure, nasa hotel o date ang lahat ng mga tao. Buti maaga nag-byahe pauwi.

“Christia,” napatalon si Christia sa kinauupuan niya nang marinig ang boses ni Minseok. She meets his boyfriend’s eyes through the rearview mirror at bumaling ang attention niya dito nang mapansin niya ang concern sa mukha nito.

“Beb?”

Minseok sighs, tightening his hold on Christia’s hand. “Nag-aalala na talaga ako. Kanina ka pa tahimik diyan. Minsan ang lungkot nung face mo. Tapos bigla ka na lang natatawa. May problema ba?”

_ Kinakabahan lang ako. No big deal. Gusto na rin kasi kita pakasalan kaso hindi ko sure kung gusto mo ba. At hindi ko rin sure kung ready na ba ako. Also, naplano ko na ano itsura ng magiging bahay natin at ano pangalan ng magiging anak natin. _

“Wala. May naalala lang ako. Sorry for worrying you,” Christia smiles at Minseok and squeezes his hand again. Bibitawan na niya sana ito para makapagfocus sa pagdadrive si Minseok pero humigpit lalo ang hawak nito. 

Nagulat si Christia nang biglang iliko ni Minseok sa isang open at public na parking lot ang sasakyan niya. Walang masyadong nakapark na sasakyan at yung yellow lights lang na nanggagaling sa mga lampposts ang nagsisilbing ilaw nila.

“Chris, kilala kita. You never just go silent kung wala lang. Please talk to me?” Minseon pleads as soon as he puts the car on park, turning off the radio and getting out of his seatbelt para humarap kay Christia. He takes both of his girlfriend’s hands in his. “May nasabi na ko kanina?”

Tinignan ni Christia ng matagal ang boyfriend niya before heaving a deep sigh. There’s no point keeping this away from him. Biting on her lower lip, she tried to give Minseok a small smile.

“Seryoso ka ba about sa pagpapakasal?” tanong niya dito na bumasag sa nakakabingi na katahimikan sa paligid nila. Medyo kabado siya kasi hello medyo madilim dito and hindi siya familiar sa lugar pero at the same time, she feels safe dahil - cheesy man kung cheesy - kasama niya si Minseok.

Christia expects sadness to take over Minseok’s face. Or maybe just a hint of it. What he doesn’t expect is for her boyfriend to release a relieved breath before taking her hands to put it on his cheeks.

“Chris, oo. Seryoso ako. Matagal na. Ever since pinakita mo sakin yung wedding gown na pang-malakasan sa pinterest at tinanong kita if gusto mo na ba ikasal, seryoso ako.”

“Pero?” Christia adds, knowing na Minseok’s statement doesn’t just end there.

Minseok sighs, his lips pulling into a sad smile. “Pero kung hindi ka pa ready, okay lang. Maghihintay ako, hmm?”

“Gusto mo na ba?”

  
  
  


“Christia, kung na-pressure ka dahil sa tanong ni Junmyeon kanina, please, wag. Seryoso din ako sa balak ko muna magpatayo ng mansyon. Well, bahay at least, not really mansyon dahil ayaw mo ng yaya at ayaw ko din naman maglinis ng malaking bahay,” Minseok starts, turning his face to kiss one of Christia’s palm before returning it on his cheek. His last statement made his girlfriend laugh.

“Ayaw kong umoo ka dahil lang napepressure ka, okay? Chill lang. Steady lang tayo. Hindi naman magbabago yung isip ko anytime soon.

“Actually, I don’t think magbabago siya. Goal ko na in life yung mapalitan yung last name mo ng last name ko. Take your time, okay? I’ll wait.”

“Minseok-” Ramdam ni Christia ang pangingilid ng luha niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano bang ginawa niya sa buhay niya para sa lalaking ‘to pero wala na siyang balak pakawalan pa ‘to. Ito na yun eh. Sya na talaga. Sure na rin si Christia. “What if hindi pala tayo? What if there’s someone out there na mas better sa akin, sige nga? Seok, gustong gusto ko na din. Gusto ko na bumuo ng family kasama ka pero-”

Minseok puts down his girlfriend’s hands para ilagay yung sa kanya sa pisngi nito, leaning in to drop a kiss on her nose. “Shhh, mahal kita, okay? Wag ka na umapila. Alam kong nagwoworry ka pa about sa family mo and you have your responsibilities. Madaling bumuo ng pamilya later. Sus, tayo pa ba?” he laughs that cute laugh and nahawa naman si Christia dito. “Ang mahalaga nasa tabi kita at alam kong mahal mo din ako. Ako lang, ‘di ba?”

“Oo naman!” sagot ni Christia sabay hampas sa balikat ni Minseok. “Sino pa bang iba eh wala na mas ya-yummy pa sayo.”

“That’s my girl,” Minseok laughs before his face turns into something more serious, “papakasalan kita soon. Sabihan mo lang ako, akong bahala sayo,” he says in a deep voice before breaking the tension between them with a wink, leaning in this time to engage her girlfriend in a deep kiss.

Their lips slide against each other and the air between them shifts. Hindi mapigilan isipin ni Christia how she’ll never get tired of this. Of having Minseok under her fingertips. 

Minseok tilts his head to the side at the same time he angles Christia’s head the opposite way, deepening the kiss and licking at her bottom lip to ask for entrance, a small growl crawling out through his lips and sending vibration on Christia’s slowly swelling ones. 

“I love you,” Minseok whispers before tangling his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair and diving in again for another kiss. And another one. His tongue sliding wetly with hers before he sucks on it, tracing the roof of her mouth with the muscle. “Fuck, babe,” Minseok groans when Christia sucks hard on his bottom lip as well.

They both pulled away, looking at each other with desire brimming on their gazes, smiling through their heavy breathing. 

“I know it’s been years, and we might be too old na,” Minseok starts, turning Christia’s head to press his lips on the pulse under her ear before biting at her earlobe. “But are you still up to do the 69 on the back of my car?”

Christia lets out a breathless laugh, her hand that made its way on Minseok’s nape scratching back down under the collar of his shirt as she leans back on her seat and lets Minseok hover on top of her. “Tangina,” she laughs some more, meeting Minseok’s smiling face as well. Christia leans up to drop a quick kiss on his lips, remembering everything that went down in between them and how they both started dating because of that joke.

“It should be 71, though,” Christia jokes. Minseok snorts at that, raising an eyebrow.

“Gusto mo ng audience? I’m very possessive, Ms. Torres, I don’t think I’m up for that.”

“Gago,” Christia hits her boyfriend’s shoulder, watching as Minseok pulls away to take his buttondown off. “Pag tayo nahuli dito ah.”

A smirk makes it way on Minseok’s face. “Ako bahala sayo. G ka ba?”

  
  


“Tangina,” Christia mutters before letting Minseok kiss the answer out of her lips, the empty parking lot and the glow of the street lights serving as a witness sa pagsasabuhay nila ng joke na naging umpisa sa relasyon na hopefully mas matibay pa sa stamina nilang dalawa.  _ That would say a lot because damn do they have a strong one. _

***

“Morning, mahal,” Christia stirs in her sleep, turning around to face Minseok and let the man drop a kiss on her forehead, smiling. 

“Good morni-” Napabalikwas siya nang biglang umikot ang tiyan niya pagka-inhale niya at naamoy niya si Minseok. Nasusuka siya. 

“Beb,” tawag ni Christia sa boyfriend niya. “Ang baho mo.”

“Uy, nag-half bath ako bago kita tabihan ulit dito,” reklamo ni Minseok at saktong pagmulat ng mukha ni Christia, nakita niya na inaamoy nito ang sarili niya habang may confuse na expression sa mukha. “Amuyin mo pa, amoy dove ako.”

Napangiti si Christia at lumapit naman siya para isiksik ang mukha niya sa leeg nito para amuyin ito. Pero muling umikot ang tiyan niya at this time tumayo na siya dahil sure siya na masusuka siya. 

_ Putangina. _

Dali-dali siyang tumakbo sa banyo ng kwarto nila para ilabas ang laman ng tiyan niya which is yung shawarma pa na ni-crave niya kagabi na binili naman agad ni Minseok. Napatigil siya ng kumatok si Minseok sa pintuan ng banyo para tanungin kung okay lang ba siya. 

Tumayo siya para tignan ang calendar sa likod ng cr nila. Nilagay niya ‘to doon para i-track ang period niya at medyo nanlamig siya nang makita niya na delayed na siya. 

Sunod niyang tinignan ang sarili niya sa salamin at inalala kung kailan ba yung last time nila ni Minseok. If she was not mistaken, nung night after valentines pa ‘yon. Nung nag-make out sila sa kotse nito at itinuloy sa apartment nila ang celebration. 

_ That was 3 weeks ago,  _ calculate ni Christia sa isip niya.

Hindi niya na hinintay pa mag-click ang lahat dahil unti-unti na rin pumasok sa isip niya yung sudden cravings niya. Agad-agad niya binuksan ang medicine cabinet nila para doon sa PT na binili niya last week. Hindi niya alam bakit niya binili, intuition siguro.

  
  
  
  


“Babe, okay ka pa ba dyan?”

Napatingin si Christia sa pinto pabalik sa stick sa kamay niya. Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya.

Hindi na siya nakapagpigil pa ng bumukas ang pinto at silipin siya ni Minseok. The moment na magtagpo yung mga mata nila, tumulo na ang luha sa pisngi ni Christia. 

Masaya siya pero at the same time, kinakabahan siya.

“Chris?” tawag ni Minseok. Pinanood ni Christia ang dahan-dahan na pagbaba ng mata nito sa hawak-hawak niya. 

Naglakad papunta sa kanya si Minseok at niyakap siya. Dahil doon, tuluyan na bumagsak ang mga luha ni Christia, lalo na nang magsalita ang boyfriend niya.

“Ano nga ulit yung naisip mo na name para sa baby?”

Nagkatinginan sila at nang makita ni Christia ang masayang ngiti sa mukha nito, she can’t help but feel relieved.

She knew Minseok would never break a promise to her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ross?” tawag ni Kyungsoo sa babae sa harap niya pero nakatulala pa rin ito sa phone niya. “Rosslyn?”

Napakunot na ang noo ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi pa rin natitinag si Ross sa pagtingin sa phone niya kaya naman nag-snap na siya ng daliri niya sa mukha nito. “Ross, I love you,” bulong niya dito.

“Tangina, ano?” gulat na sigaw sa kanya ni Rosslyn na nabitawan ang phone niya bigla. Buti na lang sa mesa lang bumagsak. Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang guilty na smile bago kunin nito ang kamay niya.

“Ayaw mo kasi tumingin kanina pa kita tinatawag. Sino ba yung nag-text?”

Napatingin ulit si Ross sa phone niya bago tignan si Kyungsoo, nangingilid ang luha sa mga mata nito. 

“Hala, huy, bakit?” tanong ng aktor sa kanya bago abutin ang mukha niya para punasan ang tumulo na luha sa pisngi niya. “Ross, nagwoworry na ko.”

Nginitian lang siya ni Rosslyn bago i-slide nito ang nakaopen niyang phone kay Kyungsoo.

“Magiging ninang na ko.”

  
  


**_Xtia Large_ **

_ bakla…. buntis ako _

_ congrats! _

_ magiging ninang ka na :))) _

**_Ninang Ross_ **

_ TANGINA?! _

  
  
  


“Pakshet, talo kami sa pustahan,” na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo bago ibalik ang phone ni Rosslyn. 

_ Goodbye, 3000. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
